


Make It A Point

by wildmiracle



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, a slow burn that's so slow embers aren't there yet, he might be too nice, he's in love guys he can't help it, i love these beans, is my nick ooc?, lemme know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmiracle/pseuds/wildmiracle
Summary: Nick is a smart guy. He likes reading, he finds science interesting and he has boatloads of common sense. However, he finds school to be a positive nightmare. It’s too long! There’s no way he can sit still that long, and how could anyone possibly expect him to take notes? Nick never took notes. Ever. Except for when Judy needed him to.





	Make It A Point

Nick is a smart guy. He likes reading, he finds science interesting and he has boatloads of common sense. However, he finds school to be a positive nightmare. It’s too long! There’s no way he can sit still that long, and how could anyone possibly expect him to take notes? Nick never took notes. Ever. Except for when Judy needed him to. 

He’d never talked to the bunny before, despite him sitting directly behind her. Their AP Literature class was taught by Mr. Bogo, who ruled with an iron fist not leaving much time for idle chit chat, and they’d never been in any classes together. Nick knew of Judy. Of course. Who didn’t? Judy was the president of the national honor society, in 8 different AP classes, and had been interning with the law office in that area since her sophomore year. She was going places, and the whole town knew it. Judy had her hands in everything, and somehow also managed to maintain a 4.2 GPA. 

She also happened to be a nightmare to be in class with. She was the Hermione kind of student. You know the type. Hand in the air, always going the extra mile and making everyone else look bad. She took meticulous notes, the beautiful Tumblr-worthy kind. Which is why it was so odd that this November Thursday morning Judy was fast asleep in the middle of class.

At first Nick was sure she was just resting her eyes briefly. She was going to reemerge from her position with her ears snuggled in between her forearms. The bull at the front of the classroom droned on, and the only sound to interrupt the bleating and pencils scratching was Judy’s quiet snuffling. Her pencil remained motionless. Nick anxiously peered at her paper. Blank. Not a word on Beowulf. He sighed deeply and quietly started pulling out a piece of notebook paper. 

Nick was the perfect student for thirty seven minutes. He wrote in his best handwriting everything on the board and what Mr. Bogo said. He highlighted with a fury, a color coordination that he hoped coordinated with the pattern that she normally used. When the bell rang, Judy’s ears shot up. She looked wildly around, panicked. Nick gently tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, her eyes bloodshot. 

“I took notes for ya, Hopps”. Nick had never been shy a day in his life, yet his smile when he offered the paper to her was borderline bashful. 

“Oh. Oh. Thank you. Thank you so much” Judy murmured, gently taking it from him. 

“Not a problem. Is everything...okay? I mean, typically you would have asked at least three questions about the Latin root of Beowulf or whatever.”

“I’m fine! A okay. Perfect. Just a little tired today. Thank you so much for these.” 

“Alright. Well, maybe sleep some tonight. It’s easier to not pay attention when your ears are in the way”.

Judy smiled, a little flush crossing her fur, which was a bit matted on her side in a way that Nick could not deny was adorable. As she scurried off to her next class he watched her go with a warm feeling in his limbs. Maybe he’d have to make it a point to get to know this bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> You fell asleep in class and I covered for you even though we’ve never talked au


End file.
